


Граф Васспард

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Предупреждение: AU, OOC, нон-конКраткое содержание: Нравы закрытых школ для мальчиков порою бывают очень жестокими.Бета: Etel BogenНаписано на ФБ-2012





	Граф Васспард

Плящущий огонь факелов; древние обомшелые стены, узкие глубокие бойницы — и луна, на опережение несущаяся в их высоких створах; лихорадочный поворот и еще один. Стены, стены, стены, ловушка старого аббатства, вдруг превращающегося в хвойный промерзший лес — иней хрустит под ногами, проламывается тонкий наросший на прошлогодних почерневших листьях лед. Темные стволы летят навстречу из осеннего сумрака, и луны не видно за чернильными обрывками туч. Позади — смерть; выстрел — взметываются с ветвей в предзимнее небо вороны, и их осуждающий грай глушит все остальные звуки...

Валентин рывком сел на постели; уронил на сложенные руки пылающий лоб. Отзвук выстрела все еще медленно перекатывался у него внутри, и полные безысходной тоски крики птиц откликались затихающим эхом. Мертвое тело в осенней хвое... Нет.

Он стиснул зубы и заставил себя оглядеться. Ничего этого нет. Ты в Лаик, тебе снились здешние захолустные коридоры, и ничто в этом убогом здании ни тенью не напоминает Васспард и уж тем более васспардский лес...

Мертвое тело с расплывшимся по груди черным цветком и алые брызги на белом.

Валентин укусил себя за ладонь. Он увидел брата, только когда его уже привезли в замок — остывшее, мраморное тело. Он не может ничего знать об инее и о каплях крови на промерзшей траве!

Колокол, глухо ударивший на башенке часовни, возвестил начало невзрачного серого дня — его первого дня в Лаик.

 

Тяжелое обеденное молчание было наполнено взглядами. Валентин слушал стук ножей о тарелки, недовольное чавканье Арамоны, и кожей чувствовал их на себе: выжидательный надменно-щенячий взгляд Окделла, понимающий и странно взрослый — Салины; открытые и бесхитростные взгляды Катершванцев и виконта Сэ — и непонятно испытующий, с прищуром, взгляд Колиньяра. У этого взгляда не было имени, но в нем было что-то от обернувшегося кошмаром предутреннего сна; от тяжелого, неотвратимого духа обреченности. И поэтому Валентин поднял голову и встретил его прямо — и тогда Колиньяр усмехнулся, и усмехнулись сидящие рядом с ним юные будущие вассалы. «Навозники», — вспомнил он запрещенное к употреблению в Доме Волн, но довольно точное слово. Навозные графья.

Колиньяр ухмылялся и даже не думал отводить своего наглого темного взгляда.

 

Светлое пятно в тюремном распорядке — час свободного времени перед сном — Валентин потратил на то, чтобы изучить аббатство. Темные коридоры были одновременно похожи и непохожи на то, что он видел во сне: запущенные и гулкие, они змеились внутри приземистого здания; поднимались по пандусам наверх и спускались вниз, и узкие винтовые лестницы уводили в чернильную тьму подвалов. Валентин вышел в холодную и длинную наружную галерею — и остановился.

— Гуляете, граф Васспард?

Они расположились почти правильным полукругом, перегораживая ему дорогу к противоположному выходу. На лице у Колиньяра стыла знакомая уже усмешка.

— Здесь нет герцогов и графов, вы забыли, сударь? — спокойно ответил Валентин, намереваясь пройти мимо, но Эстебан не спешил убираться с дороги.

— Ну, что же поделать... — издевательски протянул Сабве. Тон был искусственным — примерно с такой ленцой в голосе предпочитал общаться с придворными Рокэ Алва. Валентин усмехнулся. — Мне слишком нравится именовать вас вашим новым титулом, — продолжил тем временем Эстебан, мягко подходя ближе. — Вам он идет не меньше, чем вашему брату...

Он вдруг коснулся скулы Валентина, и тот был вынужден сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное лицо.

— Что это значит, маркиз? — холодно спросил он, вздергивая подбородок и уходя от прикосновения.

Эстебан пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, продолжая говорить, словно с самим собой:

— Интересно, перешли ли к вам вместе с титулом некоторые иные умения брата? — задумчиво протянул он, медленно обходя Валентина и касаясь его плеча. — Я бы тоже хотел оценить то, что так прельстило Алву...

Валентин дернулся, разворачиваясь, чтобы отвесить мерзавцу пощечину — перчатки все равно не было, — но ему не дали. Заль и Мей вцепились в локти и, прежде чем Валентин успел вырваться, болезненно завернули его руки за спину. Он все-таки дернулся, пытаясь хотя бы выпрямиться, чтобы не стоять перед этим подонком согнутым.

— Ай-яй-яй, — сочувственно покачал головой Эстебан. — Не заставляйте меня портить вашу нежную кожу, Валентин. Я хотел бы получить вас невредимым.

— Дуэль, маркиз, — ледяным тоном сообщил Валентин. Стоять прямо стоило усилий — запястья, казалось, сейчас вывернутся из суставов.

— Дуэль? — Колиньяр рассмеялся, и этот хрипловатый смех Придд тоже узнал. Желаете копировать герцога Алву, Сабве? Не доросли... — В Лаик запрещены дуэли, — доверительно поведал он, склоняясь к лицу Валентина. — А капитан Арамона поступит с нарушителями очень, очень жестоко... Ваш отец будет горд получить в дополнение к сыну-мужеложцу сына-вылетевшего-из-Лаик?

Валентин стиснул зубы. Эстебан уловил это движение — и ухмыльнулся.

— Восхитительно... Мне нравится. На колени.

Его толкнули, выворачивая руки так, что в глазах полыхнули звезды. Пол болезненно ударил по коленям — он поморщился; когда боль ушла, Колиньяр прямо перед ним развязывал штаны.

— Сейчас мы проверим, как ты хорош, Васспард, — раздался наглый, полный превосходства голос сверху. Валентин рванулся — но его снова толкнули, едва ли не в пах Эстебану; тот засмеялся.

— Да, давайте его сюда...

Страха не было. Только гнетущее, тяжелое, невозможное чувство несправедливости и нереальности происходящего. Нет. Это не он стоит сейчас на коленях перед тяжело покачивающимся, полувозбужденным естеством Сабве. Это снова сон: коридор между смыкающихся, готовящихся задавить стен; это деревья, вылетающие навстречу из темноты...

— Открывай рот.

Его ткнули лицом в горячую гладкую плоть, в чуть влажные волосы на лобке, пахнущие мужской силой и немного — потом. Ткнули, потерли, надавили на челюсти, заставляя разжать зубы. Валентин мотнул головой, и за это тяжелый удар обрушился на скулу; потом рука Эстебана снова вцепилась в волосы и ткнула.

...Это реально. Ты знаешь это сейчас и знал тогда — когда мертвое тело Джастина с застывшим цветком алой крови на холодной груди положили на стол в Охотничьей зале. Ты знал, что это необратимо, что мир никогда не будет прежним, что что-то в тебе разрушилось, разорвалось, разлетелось навсегда...

 

...Он снова бежал по изломанным, лихорадочно меняющим очертания коридорам. Повороты, черные стены, плесень, сползающаяся по углам; скалящаяся луна, похожая на выбеленный временем череп. Звук набата, разбивающийся под высокими сводами; темнота... Позади была несправедливость, позади были ухмыляющиеся ненавистные лица, и выстрел гремел и гремел в ушах, и Юстин падал и падал на промерзшую хвою, и он знал, что спасения нет, что все это уже было, и все это еще будет, и каждую ночь луна будет пригибать его к своему паху, и плоть будет разрывать плоть, и руки выворачиваться из суставов, и боль — сжигать, и выхода нет...

«Тино».

Валентин споткнулся, и стены сомкнулись рывком, словно желая придавить беглеца, но голос уже звучал, перекрывая обезумевший колокольный звон, перекрывая эхо выстрелов:

«Ничего не кончено. Ты жив...»

Валентин споткнулся еще раз. Замедлил бег. Остановился. Стены рванулись к нему — и отпрянули.

«Юстин...»

Он сжал в тонкую полоску губы — и обернулся к преследующей его темноте.

 

...Постель снова была разорена — кошмар повторился, но Валентин лишь невидяще посмотрел на скомканную простыню.

Голос Юстиниана все еще звучал у него в голове, и сердце билось тяжело и гулко. Он медленно и холодно усмехнулся, поднимая голову и без страха взглядывая в лицо мраморной далекой луне.

«Я жив, Юстин... И у меня впереди очень много времени для мести».


End file.
